A Melodic Truce
by Ella Hollywood
Summary: Rosalie and Edward have let stuff build up between them, both to stubborn to just move on. But maybe their favouirte past time can change that... One shot


A Melodic Truce. 

***Disclaimer! I don't own anyone, the oh so talented Stephanie Meyer does ***

"_I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow, and each road leads you where you want to go. And if you're faced with a choice and you have to choose, I hope you choose the one that means the most to you_." Rosalie sang softly as she sat at the Cullen's grand piano in the living room. Everyone was off hunting for the day, but she had stayed behind to have some alone time.

Her voice flooded to each corner of the house as her fingers ran delicately across the keys. She was the best musician in the house, Edward trailing not too far from her. The two spent most of their nights playing or composing on one of the many instruments the Cullen's owned-never together, though.

After decades of fighting, all reason for being mad at each other were forgotten-but both were too stubborn to say so. So they continued with their Love-Hate relationship-the greatest denominator being hate.

Rosalie did care about Edward, though. If she didn't, she wouldn't have felt so bad when he had run of to the Volturi after that whole little 'incident'. She felt bad for that…she should have waited, thought it through, rather then be her usual rash self. Emmett had never been that mad at her….ever.

Rosalie pushed those guilty thoughts to the back of her head as she continued singing and playing. "_And if one door opens and another door is closed, I hope you keep on walking until you find a window. If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile. But more than anything, more than anything…_"

Rosalie's fingers froze on a note gone sour as she stared at the now open door. Edward stood in it's frame, a smirk on his face. "What do you need Edward?"

"I just came to make sure my favorite sister wasn't too lonely." He said as he casually strolled over to the piano.

"I'm sure." Rosalie's cool voice mirrored her narrowed eyes. "Forget something? Or are you just here to generally annoy me?"

"None of the above." Edward smiled, sitting down beside her on the piano's bench. "And isn't the last one Alice's job?"

It was Rosalie's turn to smirk. "Hm. Seems we do agree on something."

"So what were you playing?"

"Not Debussy."

"I never said it was," replied Edward, sounding slightly offended. "Let me guess... 'My wish', right?"

"Yes." Rosalie replied as she turned back to the piano and lightly played the intro over and over again. "So you never answered my earlier question, why are you here?"

"Not hungry." Edward answered with a shrug.

Rosalie nodded her head once. They sat in silence for a moment before Edward finally broke it, his hands going to the piano in a simple harmony. "Listen, Rose…how do you feel about Bella?"

"As a human or as your girlfriend?"

"Both I suppose."

Rosalie paused before continuing. "As I human I think she put's all of _us_ in unnecessary danger…and as your girlfriend she is putting _herself_ in unnecessary danger."

Edward kept his eyes on his swiftly moving fingers. "I know...I wish I hadn't fell for her."

Rosalie stopped playing as she turned towards Edward. "Then why do you continue too be with her Edward?"

Edward stopped too, looking up at her with helpless eyes. "I…I can't live without her Rose."

"Why?" Rosalie asked, her voice rising. "What is so special about-."

Edward cut her off, his eyes hard. "How would you feel if it were Emmett? After you can answer that, then feel free to make accusations."

Rosalie's mouth dropped open the slightest bit, shocked at the little outburst. "Edward I....I..." she sighed, giving up as she turned back to the piano.

He sat exasperated as he stared at his sister's fingers moving lightly across the keys. He placed his hands on the piano beside her and joined her again.

"Why do we always end up fighting?" He asked in a quite voice.

"I don't know." She stated evenly, in an effort to hide the fact that that question had been haunting her too. "We never really have gotten along, have we?"

"No, even if Carlisle and Esme had wanted it that way…" smiled Edward chuckling a little. "But I do still care about you…you're my sister after all."

Rosalie couldn't help but let a small smile dance across her face. Shyly, she continued with the song. "_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to. Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small, you never need to carry more then you can hold. And while you're out there getting where you're getting to. I hope you know somebody loves you. And wants the same thing too, yes this…is my wish_."

She continued with the second verse before Edward interrupted her. "_I hope you never look back, but you never forget. All the ones who love you, in the place you left. I hope you always forgive, and you never regret, and you help somebody every chance you get. Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake, and you always give more than you take. But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything…_"

Rosalie joined him again for the chorus as the two sang in melodic harmony. Although nothing was said after the song was over or before Edward casually walked back out the door, those silent words spoken somehow seemed to mean that everything in their past was forgiven…

***So there it is! I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you think, whether you enjoyed it or not. It's your reviews that keep me writing and improving To those of you who are thinking 'This sounds familiar…' Its because it is! I deleted a lot of my old stories, like this one, and changed/added some things in hopes of improving them. Thanks for taking the time to read it!


End file.
